


The Moon

by hxnge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Suga, F/F, M/M, Stripper Noya, Stripper Tanaka, crossdressing Akaashi, stripper oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxnge/pseuds/hxnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bokuto's birthday and the guys at the office treat him to a strip club, where Asahi's fiancé works. He's hesitant as he just went through a breakup recently. But there, he sees something that makes him forget everything and everyone from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I really hope you enjoy this! Feedback is always v much appreciated and pls enjoy the haikyuu cast being gay like they canonically are,,

“C’mon! Even Iwaizumi is going! It’s your birthday. Lighten up a little, Bokuto.”

The male with black and white hair (or was it white and black? Not even he remembered himself at this point) looked down with a frown. “Well he _is_  bisexual and single so that isn’t surprising.”

Bokuto sighed and rubbed his forehead gently to try and rid of the wrinkles that were currently overwhelming his sensitive forehead. “Listen I appreciate the thought but I think I’d just like to be alone today. There’s still work I need to catch up on and-”

“Bokuto. You’ve been alone for the past week and you’ve been working from the moment you wake up to the moment you sleep. _Do_ you even sleep? Look at those bags under your eyes! You need a distraction. Please bro, just come with us. We all agreed to go half and half so you don’t need to worry about expenses. Drink your problems away. Besides you know that the boss never drinks enough to get drunk. We’ll be taken care of properly. Come on bro…”

As he opened his mouth to protest his best friend once more, his boss began to convince him and that’s when he knew he had no other choice.

“Kōtarō, Tetsurō is right. You’ve worked hard enough and deserve a break. You need to get back out there and at least start looking for someone else. He wasn’t the one and that’s okay. We’ve all made mistakes. Trial and error! You’re turning 25 today. I bet you out there right now, there’s a couple that’s in their 40s getting married for the first time. What I’m trying to say is that you shouldn’t rush love and you shouldn’t rush to get old. It’s Friday and one night isn’t going to destroy you. There’s always going to be work, regardless of how fast you get it done. You need at least one night away from this. Now, let’s go before Hajime changes his mind and we lose important funds for Getting-The-Owl-Back-In-Progress.”

Bokuto couldn’t help but laugh at the silly and quite uncreative name they gave the operation. After shaking his head, he looked over to his right and saw his coworker Asahi standing there nervously.

“I-I know I’m not one to speak-”

Kuroo interrupted which only made Azumane more nervous about speaking to Bokuto. “Pfft yeah you’re not. You spent weeks locked up at home and crying over… what was her name again?”

Asahi whimpered quietly and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter now Kuroo! Wha- what I, myself am trying to say is that you’ll find someone better and you’ll be happy. Happier than you’ve ever been. I-I know from uh… From experience. So please just come with us? My fiancé really wants to meet you all anyway. Plus, if you get uncomfortable at any point I can take you backstage so… so you can take a moment to cool?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and the nodded. “I totally forgot about Noya-kun! Then let’s go!”

Everyone stared at the now excited man who was giggling goofily. And they realized that of course it wouldn’t take much for him to pick himself back up.

But they all had a good feeling in their gut. And Kōtarō was more excited than anyone.

However an hour or so later, things changed course completely as Kuroo was now trying to pry off his best friend that was clinging onto his leg like a child would to his mother.

“Get off me you damn owl! We’re already here so just _get_ … _in_ … _there!_ ” With his last words, he struggled to shake his leg in order to get Bokuto off.

Alas, it had absolutely zero effect.

Bokuto continued to cling onto him as he shook his head vigorously and refused to get off. “You can’t make me go in there! Bring Noya-kun out here and then let’s leave! I’m not going in there you stupid cat!”

Tetsurō  growled, clawing at Kōtarō’s arm to get him to slip. Or anything. Anything!

“If the boss comes out here and finds us like this we’re both gonna get our asses kicked and we can kiss our raise goodbye. Now I swear to God if you don’t get off me in three seconds I’m going to-”

“Tetsurō?”

“What?!”

Kōtarō sulked and looked down with a pout on his lips. “Do you think I’ll ever find y’know… _the_  one?”

Kuroo sighed and looked away momentarily. When his eyes flickered back down to Bokuto he saw that the other had tears forming in his quickly reddening eyes. And he wondered how he ended being best friends with someone so sensitive. He needed to choose his wording carefully and he was aware. But he was only able to say whatever he felt right to say.

“Listen bro, the boss was right. You shouldn’t rush love. I mean I know you felt like he was the one for you but if it wasn’t meant to be, things will end for a reason. You can be a pain in the ass sometimes sure, but you will find someone who can tolerate you in both the ups and downs. If you two ended things due to just one little argument then it wasn’t worth it. You’ll find someone better. And besides, if you let something go and it doesn’t come back to you then it was truly never yours. It’s been three weeks dude. If he really wanted to be friends as he claimed he wanted, he would’ve talked to you to check up on you or something you know?”

Bokuto’s grip on his friend only tightened as he cried out softly. “I’m sorry dude. I’m a mess right now.”

Kuroo laughed and looked away. “Yeah… So will you get off me now?”

“R-right.”

 

* * *

 

 

As the pair walked into the club, it was dark yet colorful. The lights burned Bokuto’s swollen eyes as they searched for their party. However, Iwaizumi went up to greet them. A drink was already in his hand.

“What took you two idiots so long?”

Kuroo scoffed and crossed his arms over his puffed out chest . “That’s no way to talk to your-”

“Yeah anyway, Sawamura went ahead and got us the first round already. Asahi went to the back to let Noya know we’re here. You two should go join us. Kinda awkward between us y’know? Plus Daichi’s been hitting it with our waitress from the moment he stepped foot in here.”

So now they sat here.

Daichi was silently taking small sips of his drink while his eyes never left the beautiful angel with grey hair and beautiful curves.

Iwaizumi was on his phone, sending a message to his babysitter. His daughter was okay and sleeping peacefully. Her mother would come by later to pick her up since Iwaizumi would probably be home late.

Kuroo was checking out the bartender with pretty blonde hair (yet he looked like he needed to touch up his hair. His roots were showing…). It was tied back into a messy ponytail and for whatever reason, Kuroo’s insides would stir at the sight of that messy hair.

Bokuto stared into his drink, watching it swirl around like it was hypnotizing him.

None of them said anything but it wasn’t an awkward silence. There was loud, upbeat music to fill in anyway.

It was a couple minutes later when Asahi finally returned. His face was flushed a bright red and he looked… uncomfortable?

“Eh… Um N-Noya would like to meet you all but he said to go backstage because it’s uh really loud in here. So if you’d like to meet him, please follow me!”

 

The time came and they all stood in an empty dressing room awkwardly.

“What do you think he’s gonna be like?” asked Bokuto as he paced around the room, fidgeting with small objects he could find.

“Tall! Very handsome. Mmmm I think Asahi bottoms? So probably someone confident. Especially given the fact that he’s a stripper so confidence is a must,” Kuroo explained as he nodded to himself at his own theory.

Hajime rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Kuroo how do you know Asahi’s position?”

Daichi said nothing as he was following Bokuto around and scolding him to “leave this alone and that too.”

“Is it not obvious? He’s a total _twink!_ ”

The room fell silent as Asahi walked in, face brighter than anything they’ve ever seen.

Then there was a sudden loud laughter that made everyone jolt. The voice belonged to somebody that they didn’t recognize. Suddenly, a small figure approached from behind the tall Asahi who didn’t even seem to be breathing.

The male that approached was not very tall as Tetsurō theorized. Actually, he almost looked like a younger brother when standing next to Asahi. His hair was standing up, spiked up neatly with a couple of strands up front seeming to be the rebels; they were dyed a dim blond and weren't tucked upwards with the rest of his brown hair. His eyes were large and widened with amusement.

“You’re not wrong there! You must be Kuroo!” Noya exclaimed with a buzzing energy as he stepped closer to the now guilty vice-president.

“Yeah, and you must be Nishinoya. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, just call me Noya!” The brunet extending his hand out for a handshake and when he finished with Kuroo, he went over to Hajime who had been standing there sternly the entire time.

“This is definitely Iwaizumi-san! You weren’t wrong about his scowl. You know what? I’ll ask Oikawa to treat those wrinkles after the show for sure!”

Iwaizumi huffed, frowned, and looked away with his current slight scowl growing. “I don’t need any treatment. Who’s this Oikawa anyway? I thought you were the only one we were supposed to meet today.”

“Stingy!”

“That isn’t what I-”

“Oh hush. You’ll get to see Oikawa’s performance after mine. Oikawa is… the most popular I’d say. Everyone goes crazy for him! You should hear it in here when it’s Ladies Night. Boy, you can just hear the panties dropping the moment his face is shown. Ovaries _exploding_  when he shows his body.”

Kuroo and Bokuto began to laugh, deciding they certainly enjoyed Asahi’s fiancé’s company. Hajime only nodded and agreed quietly to meeting this Oikawa later on.

Noya made his way over to Daichi, who was trying to fix anything Bokuto had knocked over.

“Daichi-san! It’s an honor to finally be able to meet you. You can leave that there though. Nobody really ever uses this room unless… Anyway you should leave those things alone. And probably go wash your hands afterwards.”

Daichi immediately cringed and slowly backed away his hands. With a nod, he thanked him.

“Right, thank you. I’ll be sure to. But, uh, likewise! Azumane has told us so much about you but we knew how busy you were. It’s nice to finally meet in person.”

Noya smiled and pat his back roughly. “Same! Asahi is always saying how much of a father figure you are. That you certainly are!”

“ _Yū_ ,” whimpered Asahi as his shoulders slumped. “You weren’t supposed to tell him that!”

His fiancé only laughed as he headed over to Bokuto who had been quietly fussing over Kuroo to take him home after their visit here with Nishinoya.

“You must be Bokuto! Your hair is certainly something else.”

“You’re one to talk! Look at your hair! You gotta tell me your secrets. I can’t get my hair to stay up in the middle. It’s always parting to the sides and look at it! _Look!_ It’s all gross and I can’t seem to fix it.”

Noya laughed, putting his hands on his hips. “A stripper never reveals her secrets! You’ll see your mistake eventually.”

Bokuto pouted and poked at his hair. “Can’t you tell me?”

“Nah bro. I’m totally kidding. I have no idea how I do it because I don’t do my hair. Akaashi does it for me! Akaashi does everyone’s hair and makeup. So I can’t help you there. Sorry dude! But I have to go now. You guys should get back out there so you don’t miss any of our shows!”

“Good luck out there!”

 

  
The group soon returned to the table, Daichi ordering another round only for the sole purpose of getting chummy with their waitress but they all let him. It’s not like they were each waiting for their own prince charming to show up or anything.

Bokuto had his arm resting on the table with his cheek nestled warmly against his palm. There was a large and irritated frown pulling his lips down. “Don’t you think it’s funny we’re all single? And that Azumane,  _Azumane_ , is the only one that isn’t?”

Asahi looked at him nervously then at everyone who was agreeing with Bokuto. “H-hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

 “I mean that you’re awkward and tall and lanky and probably scare every damn kid that sees you! How do you have someone you’re going to marry and the rest of us don’t?!”

With Asahi only being offended and confused, he put his red face down to rest and sighed quietly. “I’m sorry for finding love?”

Daichi laughed while Iwaizumi gently patted Asahi's shaking back.

“Nah, don’t even sweat it. We’re all pretty young anyway. Bokuto, 25 is the age where you only just start about thinking of settling down. Not actually settling down just yet. You’ll find the one soon enough. Anyway tonight we’re here to celebrate the beautiful creation of men and get drunk beyond belief. Let’s do what we came here to do! Cheers!”

“Cheers!”

“ _Hey hey hey!_ Cheers!!”

“Cheers.”

“Cheers... ”

 

* * *

 

 

About half an hour later, they were all still pretty sober and were sitting there in silence. The music continued to fill in so that was cool. But none of them really seemed to want to go as crazy as they used to. One time, they all drank so much after finishing a huge project that they all ended up throwing up together in Daichi’s bathtub. It was a bad memory and they swore to never do it again. But that didn’t quite seem to be the reason as to why they weren’t drinking.

Bokuto felt as if he should be drinking heavier, had every right to. But he just wasn’t feeling like it would be right of him to. Like something good would happen tonight. He kept convincing himself that maybe his ex would walk in any second. And that they’d catch up over a couple of drinks, just as they did the first time. But deep down, he knew it was something else. Maybe he’d get laid tonight, nobody really knew. Regardless of what it was, he kept convincing himself that it would be his ex that had something to do with it.

“Yo! Asahi, when is Noya gonna perform? I’m ready to see what popped that boner of yours!” Bokuto smirked as he took a glance over at his restless coworker.

Asahi’s face was flushed a bright crimson red that was quickly expanding to his ears and neck. He crossed his legs and looked down at his drink for some type of salvation. “I-in a couple of minutes he should be up…”

The rest of them didn’t even notice Bokuto teasing Asahi which was too much of a disappointment. They were currently watching the performer on stage right now. He had no hair but his body sure made up for the lack of that. He wasn’t on the pole much, more like dancing and teasing the crowd as he took an article of clothing off each time.

In order to try and distract Bokuto from what lied between his legs, Asahi explained to him that Tanaka, who was the man up there, would sometimes perform a duo with Noya. It was only for Ladies Night though as most of the women get riled up when the performers showed some type of intimacy between them. Noya and Tanaka do that all the time, apparently.

“Don’t you get jealous?” questioned Bokuto over the loud music and cheering of those surrounding them.

“Sure, beyond belief sometimes. But then I uh, realize how brave they both are for going up there and exposing their bodies the way they do. Then performing acts such as those in a large crowd takes some serious guts so I try not to dwell on it too much. Besides, as long as their lips don’t touch, I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

“So if like… Noya were to blow Tanaka up there-”

“That’s not going to happen! It-it’s erotic dancing. They all have their unique styles. I know it may not seem like something important, like it’s a job anyone could do but I know I wouldn’t be able to go up there. I’m sure you could but your dancing would certainly differ from Noya’s. Noya’s pretty flexible and I feel like you’d be more…”

“More?”

“Conservative with your dancing? I think you’d be one to focus on showing your body more than the dancing itself.”

“Ah! I suppose you’re right about that. I should tell Noya to teach me some moves! It’s always nice to be able to perform for your partner, isn’t it?”

And Asahi remained quiet until the host came out. He was a small little fellow, with bright orange hair. He introduced Noya and the moment he did, all the lights were shut off for a second. Then a spotlight came on, pointed at the center of the large stage.

“Rolling…”

There was a puff of smoke that invanded the stage and sparklers at the edge of the stage as someone came rolling into the spotlight.

Noya was down on one knee, his other leg stretched far out behind him. His head was tilted back and eyes closed.

“ _Thunder_!”

Everyone cheered, including those around sitting with Noya’s fiance.

Bokuto clapped loudly and whistled for the other whom he had only met a couple minutes ago but had taken an extremely good liking to him. When he turned his head to Asahi, he saw that Asahi was smiling. His face was still red and his legs remained crossed but that didn’t matter anymore to Bokuto. Because when he looked into Asahi’s brown eyes that were staring at his lover performing, he saw everything he wanted.

Asahi looked _proud_.

Asahi looked like he was _in love_.

Everything began to tune out. The people’s loud cheering was slowly dying in his mind. His eyes dragged themselves down to his reddened hands; must’ve been from the clapping.  
And when he looked up, the breath he didn’t even think he had anymore, left him once more.

He stared at her like she was the moon.

The word ‘sun’ was totally overrated and everyone looks at the sun like they’re ready to fight the star rather than with beauty anyway.

But she, _she_  was like the moon.  

Her expression was calm, like the serenity the moon brings amongst the people, knowing that their day was over and they could now rest.

Her eyes were like gems, shining bright and standing out the most — like the moon’s craters!

It’s not that her eyes had a unique color to them.

They didn’t have to.

Her gaze was enough to say that she could bring peace among the rowdiest of storms.

And Bokuto certainly was a rowdy storm.

Bokuto would later learn the beautiful woman’s name.

_Akaashi Keiji._


	2. Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is a sneaky bitch. Daichi and Bokuto fall for pretty waitresses that are way too pretty. Kuroo is a nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o shit waddup!! I finished this chapter weeks ago but I forgot to post it I'm dead.  
> Like always, sorry for any mistakes :-)

The sound of whistling and cheering ringed loudly back and forth in his head. Yet the noise was kinda… _fuzzy_. Like he was incapable of hearing them properly, even if he tried. There was goosebumps that took over his skin, crawling up quickly in small waves. The hairs on the back of his neck stood, electrified by the adrenaline that he didn’t know he was capable of having outside the court. He almost felt kinda bad that he wasn’t paying much attention to his new friend perform.

Then his golden eyes would trace the figure of the beautiful waitress.

_Almost_.

Bokuto didn’t know what to do, what to say. It’s not like he could anyway. Kuroo was too busy being entertained with Noya pulling on his crop top and laughing obnoxiously loud whenever he’d show a peek of the red lace underneath his miniskirt. Asahi was too busy trying to cover his damn boner that he’s had since like... half an hour ago. Iwaizumi was too busy looking at his phone, probably trying to contact the mother of his daughter. Daichi kept glancing and back forth between his new crush and Noya’s performance. It seemed like the boss was in the same situation as Bokuto but he was much more capable of pulling it together, meanwhile Bokuto was over here having a complete meltdown.

_This is bad. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!! I should be mourning right now. I should be drunk beyond belief right now. That’s why they brought me here. So I could forget the pain. So I can forget him. I should feel guilty! I should be! It was my fault we ended things and I was the one being a bad boyfriend and-_

_Oh my god she’s so pretty. She’s so pretty, what the fuck?! It should be illegal to be this beautiful! I bet you men swarm all over her! I should ask if she can get home safely. I’ll fend off any predators! What if she has a boyfriend already? Who am I kidding?! Of course she has a boyfriend! Look at her! Are you looking?! Yes… I see, she is a true creation of whatever higher power is out there._

_I love her. I-I mean I love her beauty! I bet you she has a really nice voice too and I just… hey hey hey! Relax, man. Just take a deep breath and drink. If we get the chance to talk to her, then we will. Focus on Noya. Focus on Noya dude…_

His eyes forcibly dragged themselves back up to the stage where Noya had his legs tightly wrapped around the pole, practically on the ceiling at this point. Bokuto’s eyes widened as he leaned a little closer to the table with such a surprised look on his face. He turned to look at Asahi in shock. Everyone did. And Asahi only smiled proudly and told them to continue watching. So they all quickly returned their attention back to the performer who now had the heels of his golden stiletto boots pressed against the black ceiling.

“Ladies and gentlemen, get your money ready for this!”

“ _Con ese vaivén ven ven_

_Me enamora usted bebé_

_Con ese vaivén ven ven._ ”

Noya danced along to the song in whichever way he could but all you could see was the bright red lace that continuously tortured their poor coworker seated next to them and his exposed porcelain skin (he sure did have some nice thighs, though). Well, the gold was glittering in the darkness and everyone appreciated the _heels_  he had on while doing this. Regardless, the male on the pole grabbed on tighter than before and pushed his legs up, now hanging on upside down. Noya no longer had his hands on the pole and Bokuto felt as if his heart was the one providing sound for the beat of the song.

“ _Suéltate ma' suéltate ma'_.“

And Noya just _dropped_.

Bokuto jumped in his seat, hand squeezing tightly onto Asahi’s arm. “Fuck dude!!” His eyes gleamed with admiration as Noya stopped just a couple of seconds before his face met with the glassy floor. Their performer began laughing as everyone surrounding the stage began to throw money, cheering him louder than ever.

Noya, face a couple of inches away from the stage, continued to laugh loudly. While grabbing onto the pole once more, he flipped himself right side up and landed in a split before he began to shake along to the music again.

Bokuto winced and shook his head. “Does that man even have a dick?!” Everyone around the table turned around after the loud statement and agreed, all except Asahi of course.

“Of course he does! Just keep watching him,” he whined with a frown since his coworkers were missing the last bits of the performance.

That’s when everyone returned their attention back to the performer before Daichi stood up with a small bundle of money in his hand. “I’ve gotta hand it to the kid, he’s doing a lot better than I had anticipated.” Kuroo laughed in agreement and pulled out his wallet, telling his boss to hold up. It wasn’t long before everyone was taking out their wallets and giving Daichi some money to give to Noya. But Asahi stopped them.

“It’s better if you guys give it to him when he’s finished and backstage. That money on the stage never goes to him. If you guys really want to show appreciation, I recommend personally. Plus, wouldn’t that be better?”

They all agreed to tell Noya face-to-face what a goddamn beast he was. So the show continued and the announcer with bright orange hair and a silly smile made an appearance once more, exclaiming what a good performance that was and everyone in the club was agreeing with loud cheers and whistles. Then he introduced the next performer, the one Noya mentioned backstage. Oikawa.

And the ladies in the club were _squealing_  with happiness.

Iwaizumi looked around in confusion, finally managing to completely pull himself away from the phone screen his eyes had been glued to the entire night. Asahi laughed and scratched his chin with a forced smile. “If I’m honest with you Bokuto, nothing irritates more than the fact that the people don’t appreciate Yū as much as they do to Oikawa.”

“I can understand why! The girls really do have their panties dropping. Noya-kun was totally right!”

Bokuto turned his head to Iwaizumi who huffed quietly. “He can’t be that special. Honestly, no one has been able to top Noya’s performance. Not by a slim chance.”

Asahi hummed quietly and shook his head. “I don’t think that’s right either, Iwaizumi-san. Not everyone performs in one night. There’s still plenty of others that are quite extraordinary but didn’t perform today since they already have and have maxed out their stamina after a full week of performances. Like Tanaka! And Kageyama too. Even the women, like Kiyoko-san! But I’d say it gets most rowdy in here when the director–”

“The one with the crazy, orange hair?!”

“Yes, Bokuto. –When the director and Kageyama dance together. After all, they are boyfriends and often perform acts others don’t. I think that’s the only thing that surpasses Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to protest again, to argue that Noya had the best performance and no one could _possibly_  top it, but everyone snapped their heads like owls towards the stage after the squeals returned and only got louder than before. And… _oh_.

Asahi watched closely, inspecting Iwaizumi’s moves. Watched as he closed his mouth and _finally_  put his phone down. Watched as he sat back and took a deep breath. Watched as his eyes focused on Oikawa like his life depended on it. And Asahi couldn’t help the shy, sneaky smirk that began to pull at his lips oh so slowly.

 

* * *

 

  
They were all backstage once more but this time in a more nicer room. Bokuto was as restless as ever since his feelings were in current turmoil. Daichi swore he was even more restless than before but he didn’t care; he just wanted Bokuto to keep his hands to himself which seemed like an impossible task to the other. Kuroo was sitting down, talking with Asahi and Iwaizumi over who had the best performance.

That’s when the door swung open and there stood Noya, hands on his hips with a tall figure that was there behind him and then gone the next instant.

“What’s up losers?! Did you miss me? _So_ … what did you think?”

Everyone at once began to clammer at how great he did out there and oh! The drop!!

Noya’s cheeks filled with a faint red as his confidence skyrocketed, not that it needed to in the first place but it did anyway. He began to laugh as he shrugged like it was nothing. “Did you guys see Oikawa though? He- huh?” The male had turned around as if in search for someone but didn’t seem to find what he was looking for.

“Uh… Noya? Is everything okay?” squeaked out his fiancé in worry.

“Yeah! It’s just that Oikawa was right behind me and… hold on, let me go get ‘im.”

As Noya rushed out, Iwaizumi sighed and looked away which immediately caused Kuroo to smirk. “Too impatient to see your new boyfriend?”

“Oh please. As if _I’d_  ever date someone as pompous and snobby looking like that. I hate guys that have girls screaming over them. Besides, you shouldn’t be talking when you had your eyes glued to that goddamn bartender who seemed totally uncomfortable with you staring at him. Shoulda just gone and talked to him.”

Kuroo laughed for a few seconds then it began to die down at an alarming rate as he looked down. “Did he… really look that uncomfortable?”

“Yeah… ”  “No offense but yes, Kuroo.”  “ _Very_.”

“Damn it! Why didn’t anyone tell me?!” Kuroo groaned and buried his face between his palms, shrinking in his seat and prayed to the gods for a slow death.

“Hey hey! Come on now bro. The night is still young and I’m sure he’s still out there. We can go get another drink. I’ll go with you. And I’m sure you’ll be able to talk to him then. Let’s go!”

And Bokuto dragged his best friend out of there because he knew that he needed to return the favor to his best bro for trying to cheer him up this whole time and if Bokuto could land him a date, that was the best thing he could do for him. And secretly, Bokuto wished that the pretty woman was still out there as he continued to drag his friend back to the club where loud music continued to play and people were just as rowdy as before.

Once they were back outside, they headed directly to the bar where indeed, Kuroo’s little crush remained there with the same poker face that he kept throughout the entire night. When he saw Kōtarō and Tetsurō headed his way, he looked up and was quick to look back away, averting his eyes.

Kuroo groaned and shook his head. “I regret my decisions.”

The two now sat on the tall stools, arms resting against the bar counter. Bokuto was the first to speak. “Yo! How’s it hanging?”

The bartender forced a small smile and quietly nodded. “What can I get you tonight?”

Kuroo sighed quietly, trying to let out most of his nervousness with it. “Just two beers, please.”

As the pretty male bartender went to get their beers, Bokuto smiled widely and nudged Kuroo’s stomach. “Get it, son.”

When he returned with their drinks, Kuroo held it up to Bokuto. When their bottles clinked, he moved it toward the bartender. “To the underappreciated bartenders in crazy clubs like this, my friend.”

Their bartender seemed to get flustered easily as he now had red ears. But only red ears and Kuroo rested his cheek on his palm, thinking how fucking _cute_  that was.

Bokuto turned around, letting Kuroo and the bartender enjoy their romantic silence as he took a sip of the beer in his hand. His eyes began to search and search for the female he saw earlier but alas, it was in vain. She was nowhere to be seen and his heart began to slowly lose the last remains of hope. His search never stopped and he continued and continued like he was fighting a war that couldn’t be lost no matter what happened. Then, he finally found her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to say goodbye. But before you go, let us give you the peace of the night. It’s time to present your favorite singer, Akaashi!”

The pretty lady was up on the stage with all the lights off except for a single, white spotlight on her. Her dress was long and black but shimmering with sequins. It had a slit down the right, showing off a small portion of her thigh and her smooth leg. Bokuto’s mouth _dropped._

_She’s even prettier than before what the actual fuck oh my god…_

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback!! always appreciated!!
> 
> Contact me if you want!  
> Ig @lameyama & tumblr url: jyushi-matsuu


	3. Love or Guilt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto watches the performance and is more confused than ever. It's not until he meets the pretty lady that he realizes his true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is singing to "Heart's A Mess" by Gotye. Go listen to it while reading if you wish, I tried to time it okay but it depends on the speed you read I guess idk but as always, feedback is always appreciated!! Enjoy :')

There was no way to explain himself or what he saw.

His heart pounded, face feeling like it was climbing to the temperature of a fever. Maybe it was his whole body reaching that heat. His heart wrenched with happiness, a feeling he promised himself earlier that he wouldn't have tonight, no matter what.

Unbeknownst to Bokuto, he looked exactly as Asahi had while he had been watching Noya perform.

The music began slowly, the woman up on stage swaying her hips lightly to the music. Her eyes fluttered closed as she took in a breath before beginning to sing.

“ _Pick apart,_  
_The pieces of your heart,_  
_And let me peer inside._  
_Let me in,_  
_Where only your thoughts have been._  
_Let me occupy your mind,_  
_As you do mine._ ”

Bokuto gaped at the lyrics. His heart only got heavier with emotion as he continued to listen intently.

“ _You have lost…_  
_Too much love,_  
_To fear, doubt and distrust._  
_Its not enough._  
_You just threw away the key,  
To your heart._  
_You don't get burned,  
'Cause nothing gets through._  
_It makes it easier,  
Easier on you._  
_But that much more difficult for me,_  
 _To make you see…_ ”

The lyrics paused momentarily, music only playing and Bokuto began to feel a slight sweat break over his body.

The pretty lady continued to sway her hips, eyes never opening as she tilted her head to the side, soft raven hair falling over her shoulder. Her red lipstick shone brightly, making Bokuto's body even more heated (bringing him to confusion at what the heck he was even feeling at this point) as he stared at her plush lips.

He forced himself to break sight from her otherwise he swore he would pass out. His owl-like eyes inspected the audience watching the performer. They seemed to be in a trance. Nobody said anything as they watched her bring peace to a lovely night. Bokuto took note of that before turning his head back to the woman as she returned to singing.

“ _Love ain't fair,_  
 _So there you are,_  
 _My love._ ”

More music. Bokuto swallowed thickly, heart beginning to create a civil war amongst itself. Was he turned on? Or was he completely feeling guilty over his breakup? Maybe… _both_?

He didn't have time to decide as the lady now had her eyes open and holy shit were her eyes beautiful. She took a small step away from the mic and danced a little more. But it wasn't anything compared to what Tanaka, Noya, or Oikawa had done. They were conserved movements; slight arms swings and moving up and down as she continued to sway her hips.

Right on a certain beat, she caught glimpse of Bokuto. Actually, it was more than just a glimpse as she was now staring at him. She stepped towards the mic again and Bokuto began to fear that she would call him a creep or something. Instead, her rich and smooth voice stroke a chord with him.

“ _Your heart's a mess._  
 _You won't admit to it._  
 _It makes no sense,_  
 _But I'm desperate to connect._  
 _And you, you can't live like this…_ ”

Goosebumps ran all across his arms and legs as she made eye contact with him up until the second to last verse. He felt as if she was reading his mind, knowing he came here with a broken heart and that he liked her. This only made him flustered which made him try to hide behind some people so she wouldn't be able to see him anymore.

It didn't matter, though.

She now danced again, only this time a little more open about her dance moves since the beat was a little more… heavier. If Bokuto wasn't so confused, he'd honestly say she looked erotic. The way her hips moved, the way she touched her own body. It wasn't overly sexual, but just enough to make a couple of men whistle at her.

“ _Your heart's a mess._  
 _You won't admit to it._  
 _It makes no sense_ ,  
 _But I'm desperate to connect._  
 _And you, you can't live like this…”_

Her voice hit higher notes this time that made Bokuto _so_ thirsty he took a sip from his drink to see if his desires to just _hug_ her would settle down.

She repeated the chorus with closed eyes, the only thing moving was her hands this time around. When she finished the chorus, her eyes opened up. They shone and no, it wasn't just as the beautiful gems they were, but they were glossy as if she were holding back tears.

“ _Love ain't safe,_  
 _You won't get hurt if you stay chaste._  
 _So you can wait…_ ”

As she sang the final verses, with each new word, she locked gazes with a different person. Slowly she began to work her way the to the back, where Bokuto sat with a blush on his face.

“ _But I don't wanna waste my love._ ”

Their eyes wouldn't break contact for the entire last sentence. Her hand reached forward as the song came to an end; it was in Bokuto's general direction. The lights cut off and Bokuto felt as he could finally breathe. Yet he couldn't. He was confused and hurt, not knowing whether to feel guilty about his breakup or if he should try getting to know this beautiful woman. He knew absolutely nothing about her except for her name, which was Akaashi, as the little dude with orange hair had announced.

Everyone began to applaud and cheer the last performance of the night. Bokuto looked around as people began to say goodbye to each other which surprised him since he thought security would need to step in to kick most people out. But, they were rather peaceful about it; those who were drunk were being carried out by less drunken friends or sober people who just came here to meet new people. After all, even though this place was a strip club, it was also a safe space for LGBT members.

He finally turned around again to Kuroo and the bartender who looked more enveloped in each other than anyone he had seen tonight.

Kuroo had his hand over the bartender's, gently caressing it and tracing out details like the faint freckles and the tiny hairs on his knuckles. He was whispering to him which Bokuto couldn't hear but he knew it was cheesy since that was Kuroo's style. And apparently it was the bartenders' as well since there was a faint blush over his cheeks meanwhile his ears remained as red as ever.

He smiled softly and decided to make his way backstage again without disturbing his best friend and his new possible datemate.

Backstage, he found himself with even more fluff that almost made him uncomfortable. It appears that during Akaashi's performance, Noya had brought in Oikawa, and their… waitress?

Oikawa, the most popular stripper, was laughing with Iwaizumi ( _the_ Iwa was laughing?! ) and their waitress was putting her(his?) long wig on Daichi who blushed as their waitress smiled warmly, telling him that it suited him. And of course, Asahi and Noya were making out in the back, totally forgetting anyone existed.

_Nobody even noticed him._

He suddenly felt very sad. Lonely, replaceable. Bokuto sulked and decided to wait for them in the car. They probably wouldn't notice his absence until they were about to leave anyway. But before he could walk away, he bumped into someone.

That same person yelped in surprise as they fell back, Bokuto stumbling onto his bottom at the doorway. “Ouch! Watch where you're… _oh_.”

His eyes widened and his face immediately reddened; he knew it was red, could feel it. He forced himself to stand up quickly before extending his hand out to help out the victim of their fatal crash.

“Jesus, I'm sorry! Here let me help you up!” he offered in a loud and panicked voice. Once she took his hand, he helped her up with a nervous smile. “Are you okay?”

The pretty lady, as Bokuto called her, was more than okay. In fact she began to laugh softly which only made Bokuto grow even more flustered.

“Yes I'm alright. I apologize, I didn't think anyone would be back here but it appears I was quite wrong by the looks of it.”

Everyone was now looking at the doorway and at the scene folding out in front of them. They were silent before Noya and Oikawa glanced at each other. Then the waitress broke the tension with a clap of their hands.

“Alright! Now that we're all here, let's get these costumes off before I suffocate myself. Akaashi, let's get the makeup off our darlings, okay?”

Noya and Oikawa sighed in relief. “ _Finally_!” they cried in unison.

“Fake eyelashes are a lot heavier than you'd expect! They're such a pain on my poor eyes…” complained Oikawa. Noya hummed in agreement before they both tried to peel off the eyelashes aggressively.

“No no,” scolded Akaashi as she went towards Oikawa whom sat on a stool in front of a vanity. “Gently Oikawa, _gently_. How many times have I told you this? You will hurt yourself otherwise. Here, let me.”

Everyone watched silently as Akaashi took Oikawa by the chin, gently lifting his head. “Don't move, okay?” she instructed in a hushed whisper. Oikawa bat his eyelashes at the female, looking up at her innocently. “I'm not,” he pouted. Akaashi smiled, hair falling over her shoulder.

Silence continued, everyone blushing at the quite shockingly erotic scene. Akaashi gently peeled off the fake eyelashes which earned a painful moan from Oikawa. She moved to the next eye which repeated the process. Once they were removed and put to the side, Oikawa sighed in major relief. “It feels _so good_ to have them off.”

It didn't take long for the two to notice how quiet in was in the room and they both turned around to be met with blushing faces of strangers and friends.

That silence however, was broken by Noya laughing uncontrollably and slapping his hand on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Seems him and Asahi had decided to sit so they could have a closer look for Oikawa and Akaashi's private show.

“Both of you! _Gay_! You're both _so gay_!!”

Bokuto couldn't help the contagious laughter and he soon, was laughing too.

Suga rolled their eyes before grabbing Noya's cheeks with one hand, making Noya make an O shape with his mouth. Then, they ripped the eyelashes off of Noya which caused him to cry out in pain.

“No fair!! Akaashi does it way nicer! You're so rough, Suga!”

Suga held up the eyelashes and smiled, though it didn't look like their usual warm smile. “You of all people should know I do things rough when required. And you deserve it after teasing your husband so long. Go home and blow him already.”

Asahi whimpered in embarrassment, hiding his face in his sleeve as Noya began laughing again, climbing onto Asahi's lap. “Was it really that bad?! You should've told me you idiot! I could've taken you to the other room earlier!”

Everyone turned their heads from Noya teasing his fiancé again, now indulging themselves in their individual conversations again.

Bokuto scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward as he had no one to talk to. He looked around and noticed no one had been paying attention to him. There was a stir in his stomach before he decided to step out and go breathe some fresh air.

As he walked through the hallway of unknown territory, he began to feel nauseous and anxious. He kept his eyes on the large 'EXIT' sign no matter what. When he opened the door, he was met with a gentle breeze and he had never been so grateful.

Stepping out into the mostly empty parking lot, he looked up to the sky. It was a full moon tonight. The stars shone brightly.

Bokuto let the moonlight shine on him, making him feel like he absorbed the light and brought back his energy. Of course, none of it was real, but he still liked to pretend that was the case. After all, Bokuto was one of the biggest night owls he's ever met.

“Hello there.”

He jumped at the voice, looking back and taking a defensive pose. “Wha-what?!”

The person put up their hands, smiling kindly. “Sorry, did I startle you? I do not mean harm. I was only making sure you were alright. I saw you left without saying a word and you looked quite pale. Are you feeling well?”

Bokuto relaxed his muscles and returned the smile, kinda. “Yeah, I'm good. I think, at least. The moon always helps so I just decided to come out for a little help from her.”

“Is that true? That's funny. I always come out to seek her whenever I'm troubled as well.” The female approached Bokuto before taking a glance at the sky. The way she looked at the sky was… _mesmerizing_.

The pretty lady smiled before turning her head to the male besides her. “I'm Akaashi Keiji. Your name is… Bokuto Kōtarō, correct?”

“Y-yeah! How'd you know?”

“Noya's fiancé often speaks of you. In fact, he told me you'd be coming today. I was… hoping you did. I'm glad to see you here today. Happy birthday, Bokuto.”

Bokuto almost screeched, face getting red instantly as he leaned towards the female. “Th-thank you _Akaaaashi_!! Your performance today was _amazing_! It means so much coming from you! I'm happy I came today as well!! _You look beautiful_!”

Akaashi was taken aback by how erratic his sentences were and how his speech wasn't constructed at all; it was all over the place. Not to mention how long he dragged the vowel in his name. Still, he smiled.

“I'm glad you saw my performance. I'm very grateful.” He reached to the back of his head and removed the wig along with the wig cap. He shook his head, fixing his hair in whatever way he could. Akaashi looked over in fear, scared that Bokuto would comment something. Instead, he needed to cover his mouth from the surprise.

_Bokuto was… crying?!_

“Are you alright? Should I call for your friends?”

Bokuto stepped closer, shaking his head. “N-no… please, don't. I just- I've just never seen someone who could be so beautiful as you. Whether you're male or female, you look like a celestial being regardless.”

This was a surprise to Akaashi. Not only was he crying but he now seemed more in control. More classy, more collected (even though he was crying?). He began to blush furiously, trying to back away from the other who only stepped closer.

“Do you really mean that?”

“I have no reason to lie to someone I've only just met.”

The two went silent, staring at each other with the moonlight shining light to both of their shocked expressions.

They only stared at each other for the longest while before Bokuto managed to break the silence.

“ _Can I kiss you?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments 10/10 appreciated: would suck dick for comments Anyway  
> Where to contact my lame ass:  
> ig: @azul.paladin / @lameyama  
> tumblr: jyushi-matsuu  
> Also I hope y'all don't mind but I'll mayb make it 5-8 chapters (haven't decided how long yet) rather than 4 bc I want to extend the story a lil more and include other relationships and their backstories in depth! Please let me know if you'd prefer that or not. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
